Momentum
by Koneko97
Summary: Si hay algo que molesta a Hkaru es quedar fuera de algo, y más le molesta que su hermano no le preste atención. No es bueno hacer enojar a una persona impulsiva, o tal vez si.


Holaaaas aparezco otra vez por aquí con un nuevo fic de los gemelos, este no tiene tantos delirios, creo, pero espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, son propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

No tengo mucho más que decir, así que a leer

* * *

Él lo sabía, sabía que Kaoru tenía tendencia a sentirse solo o abandonado, y amaba ser el que lo alegrara en esos momentos. Cada vez que veía esa mirada triste esperaba ansioso llegar a la mansión para consentirlo y hacerlo sonreír todo el tiempo. Era algo que llenaba su pecho totalmente de una sensación cálida y dulce, aunque era todo lo contrario de como se sentía ahora.

Quería golpear a alguien, cualquier idiota estaría bien, pero no iba a poder hacerlo ya que estaba en el respetuoso instituto Ouran y hacer algo así dañaría su reputación, y lo que menos necesitaba era tener que soportar a su madre diciéndole lo importante que era tener una buena imagen y blablabla. Estaba sentado "tranquilamente" mientras observaba como su hermano hablaba con el vicepresidente del club de host en la puerta del salón de clases.

Y es que ahí estaba el problema, había empezado una semana atrás, él se había retrasado por ayudar a Haruhi a llevar unas cosas a la biblioteca, cuando llegaron al club Kaoru estaba riendo con Honey-sempai y hablando con Kyouya-sempai, hasta ahí nada anormal. Los siguientes días, comenzó a pasar más tiempo con el de gafas que con su hermano, aunque tal vez sonara exagerado pero para Hikaru era así. Ahora ya no podía alegrarlo porque directamente siempre estaba feliz o algunas veces hasta demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención.

-Kaoru- le llamó cuando regreso a su asiento- ¿Por qué estas tanto tiempo con Kyouya-sempai?- Okey, lo admitía, podría haber preguntado un poco más disimuladamente pero no se le daba bien pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

Kaoru solo sonrió amablemente mientras colocaba un dedo delante de sus labios- Es un secreto-

¿Un secreto? ¿Desde cuándo había secretos entre ellos? Algo le decía que todo era culpa del pelinegro, era una mala influencia para su hermano, de eso estaba seguro.

Paso toda la clase frustrado por no saber qué estaba pasando y al sonar la campana fue el primero en salir corriendo en dirección al tercer salón de música.

Cuando encontró al vicepresidente, sentado y calculando datos, directamente le preguntó que estaba pasando y que pasaba con Kaoru.

Kyouya solo suspiró y se acomodó las gafas antes de hablar- Kaoru solo me está ayudando en algunas cosas y yo también lo estoy ayudando a él con cierto asunto, pero no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar, además solo serias un estorbo si te decimos de que se trata-

Por supuesto que eso no lo calmó, pero no obtuvo ninguna otra respuesta, todos se negaban a decirle algo. Los días de esa semana continuaron pasando y su enojo fue en aumento, hasta comenzó a ignorar a Kaoru, aunque se sentía mal al hacerlo pero su orgullo no le permitía olvidarse del tema.

Cierto día observó con atención como su hermano parecía demasiado feliz y a la vez ¿Nervioso?, al sonar la campana Haruhi le dijo que se apresurara y Kaoru asintió enérgicamente y algo ruborizado antes de irse. Hikaru ya no lo soportaba más, así que agarro el brazo de la chica exigiendo una explicación.

-Es que hoy alguien se le va a declarar oficialmente a Kaoru y él piensa aceptarlo, me voy, no quiero llegar tarde-

Se quedó congelado en el lugar, no entendía por que su hermano no había hablado antes con él de éste tema, tampoco entendía por que su hermano iba a aceptar a alguien tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso tendría que poner una sonrisa y decir "Felicitaciones" o "Que alegría"? El no era ese tipo de persona y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía todo el derecho, como hermano mayor y persona impulsiva que era, de interferir.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y al llegar abrió la puerta de una patada, lo cual fue innecesario pero lo hizo sentir genial, al único que vio fue a Kaoru y se sintió mas aliviado al encontrarlo solo.

Se acerco a él, lo tomo por los hombros y decidido comenzó a hablar con voz firme-Kaoru, no sé quien va a venir a declararse y tampoco me interesa porque pienso sacarlo a patadas, nadie es digno de tenerte excepto yo, así que si hoy vas a aceptar los sentimientos de alguien van a ser los míos porque yo te amo más que cualquier ingenuo que pueda entrar por esa puerta- De verdad pensar previo a hablar no era lo suyo.

\- ¿Y si entra por la ventana?- pregunto divertido Kaoru.

Hikaru le miró algo confundido-¿Entrar por la ventana es una demostración mayor de amor?... Espera aquí que ya lo hago- igual de decidido que antes estaba a punto de irse hasta que su hermano lo atrajo para poder abrazarlo, sintió como lentamente enredaba los dedos en su cabello y quedó hipnotizado cuando esos ojos iguales a los suyos aparecieron a muy corta distancia.

-No necesito que me lo demuestres para saber lo que sientes- susurró Kaoru antes de besarle en la comisura de los labios.

Una luz cegadora obligó a los gemelos a cerrar los ojos un momento, al mirar vieron como Tamaki lloraba emocionado mientras sacaba más fotos, y a los demás host aplaudiendo.

Kyouya-sempai se acercó a Hikaru ya que lo veía bastante confundido- Antes de que empieces a preguntar te diré que ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar y lo festejaremos en la mansión de Honey, ya está todo preparado gracias a mí y a Kaoru- ante unos gritos dramáticos del presidente del club agregó- Y también con la ayuda de Tamaki-

-Pero ¿Como podían saber que yo me declararía?- pregunto Hikaru todavía sorprendido.

-Se te notaba en la cara Hika-chan, ¿No es cierto Takashi?- exclamaba el shota del lugar.

-Si, en especial cuando pone cara de depravado mientras mira a Kaoru- Mori como siempre diciendo la verdad, y logrando que el mayor de los gemelos se sonrojara.

-¡Vamos a la fiesta chicos! ¡Es hora de festejar este hermoso acontecimiento!- exclamaba Tamaki mientras empujaba a todos para salir.

-¿Sabes Hikaru?- habló Kaoru llamando la atención del nombrado mientras que se acercaba hasta casi rozar sus labios y susurrar- Es fácil y divertido hacerte enojar- dicho eso se separó y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a los demás.

-Pero pero... ¡Kaoru! ¡Exijo que me beses, no me puedes hacer eso!- exclamó molesto mientras comenzaba a correr también, pero no para alcanzar a los demás, sino para atrapar a su hermano y nunca más dejarlo ir.

* * *

Ooow que final tan final, se me dan mal los finales, algún día los voy a dominar, pero ese día no será hoy.

Si les gustó dejen review y si no les gusto también dejen review así sé en que falle n.n

Nos leemos en otra historia, adioooos.


End file.
